


buzz

by flimsy



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/pseuds/flimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spence knows that from a logical point of view this probably is a bad idea, and that they’ll have time later, too, but Jon is nuzzling his neck, whispering dirty things into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzz

Spence stumbles a little when Jon picks him up. He nearly drops his drumsticks, and laughs, Jon’s grip strong and warm on the back of his thighs. Brendon is giggling at them, waving at the crowd, and then Jon puts him down again, arm around his waist, pressing his nose against Spencer’s ear, breath hot and moist against Spencer’s skin. 

Spence pushes a little at Jon’s shoulder, because god, what if somebody sees them like this? But Jon holds him tightly, pulling him farther backstage and into their dressing room. He locks the door behind them and gives Spence an intense look. 

“We can’t−” Spence starts, but Jon interrupts him. 

“Brendon said fifteen minutes.” He grins and puts his hands on Spencer’s waist, pushing him against the wall next to the small sofa. “That long enough?” Jon smirks a little, before kissing him. 

Spence lets out a little gasp. “You’re hard,” he says stupidly, glancing down.

“Duh,” Jon says and kisses him again, slowly at first, then harder, biting his lip until Spence gives in, opening up, tilting his head. Jon hums into his mouth, pushing closer, tongue prodding between Spencer’s teeth, and Spencer fists his hands into Jon’s hoodie. He sneaks his hand down Jon’s chest and strokes his fingers over Jon’s cock through his jeans, and Jon hisses into his mouth, bites down on his bottom lip. 

“Playing dirty, huh, Smith?” Jon says against his mouth, hands pulling at Spencer’s pants, slipping inside, palming his ass. 

“Always,” Spence replies breathily, biting his lip when Jon’s fingers slide between his cheeks, rubbing carefully. Spence knows that from a logical point of view this probably is a bad idea, and that they’ll have time later, too, but Jon is nuzzling his neck, whispering dirty things into his ear, fingers pushing inside him, and Spence is tired and full of adrenaline from stage still, more pliable than usual. 

“I could blow you?” Spence asks in a last burst of resistance, fingering Jon’s jeans open, hand wrapping around Jon’s hard cock. 

“Nah,” Jon mumbles against his neck, sucking slightly. “Wanna fuck you.” 

“Ten minutes enough for you?” Spence kind of grins, shakily, when Jon’s finger slides deeper. 

“I’m a caveman, you know that.” Jon chuckles and pushes at Spence, pulls until Spencer's chest to wall, Jon’s hand on the small of his back. Spence lets out a shuddery breath when Jon gets to his knees, wraps his free hand around Spencer’s cock and swipes a lazy line over his opening with his tongue, pushes his finger in deeper. Spence squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lip and tries not to make a sound. Jon’s finger slides more easily, and then a second, and Spence spreads his legs a bit wider. 

“You like that, huh?” Jon asks, muffled, and then bites down softly on Spencer’s right cheek. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Spence hisses, and pushes himself back onto Jon’s fingers, harder. He can feel Jon get up, leaning over him, fingers still inside, Jon’s dick hard against the side of his ass. 

Jon kisses his neck, withdraws his fingers, and Spence suppresses a moan. “Want me to fuck you now?” 

“No,” Spence answers out of spite, but wiggles his hips into Jon’s. Jon bites his neck, licks the sore spot for a moment and then aligns his cock against Spencer’s opening. 

“No?” Jon pushes against him, palming Spencer’s cock. 

“Yes, okay, yes, do it,” Spence grits out in a rush. Jon makes a satisfied sound, takes his hand from Spencer’s cock and spreads him open with both hands. Spence swallows, exhales carefully and relaxes; Jon pushes in slowly, a slow burn inside Spence, gripping his hips. Spence mewls, breathing speeding up, and Jon moans against his neck. 

“Fuck, so tight,” Jon mouths and slides all the way in, makes Spencer’s hands skitter over the wall for something to hold on until Jon takes one hand from his hip and entwines their fingers. 

“Please,” he presses out, going for a snarky tone but ending up sounding pleading. 

“Yes,” Jon growls, pulls out and thrust in hard again. Spence makes a desperate sound and meets him, pushing back against him, feeling the slow, lazy drag of Jon’s cock inside him send shocks up his spine. He arches his neck, turns a bit and Jon meets him there, kissing him softly, snapping his hips. 

“Harder,” Spence says against Jon’s mouth, kissing him again, open mouthed, and Jon grips his hips harder, speeding up, moaning Spencer’s name into his mouth. They break apart and Jon rubs his cheek against Spencer, moves to nuzzle his neck, biting him, and god, yes, he will bruise, Spencer can feel it, but it’s so good, he doesn’t care. 

He moans Jon’s name, and Jon thumbs his chin and then pushes two fingers between Spencer’s lips, muffling the sounds that are trying to escape his throat. Spence is thankful because he can’t seem to control the noises he’s making at this point. He flushes harder at the thought, sucks Jon’s fingers, dragging his tongue over them, feels Jon lose his rhythm for a moment, before he picks it up again, harder, faster. 

Spence groans, squeezes his eyes shut, feeling taut, electrified, shocks running up his spine and through his bones, blood rushing hotly in his ears, and he comes, biting down on Jon’s fingers, spurting on his belly and the wall. 

“Fuck,” Jon pulls back, shoves into him, two, three more times, and then pulls out and comes against Spencer’s back. He pulls his fingers from Spencer’s mouth and leans against him, chuckling, kissing his cheek. 

“Barbarian,” Spence murmurs and turns around to kiss him softly. 

“You like it,” Jon mumbles against his lips, and Spence can’t help but agree.

***


End file.
